How Did This Happen?
by ladyasile
Summary: Ban, Ginji, Kazuki, Juubei, Himiko, Akabane, MakubeX, and Hven all get turned into babies! They've got no help, they wake up in Toshiki's apartment, and have no recollection of how they got there or why they're infants! Who did it, why, & what'll they do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I thought that if I could write a story with baby Kazuki, perhaps I could write another baby themed one too. Forgive my lack of creativity, please! Enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Get Backers… Well, you don't want to know my plans… I just don't own them.

**

* * *

How Did This Happen?**

* * *

Ban fluttered his eyes open. There was a strong light hitting him, but that didn't bother him nearly as much as what he saw next. At his side, he saw spiky blond hair that belonged to an infant… An infant next to him. 'What the hell?" he thought. He would have jumped, if not for the presence of another small body next to his. Whoever it was let out a cry and kept on crying after feeling Ban's hit.

The crying got louder, and Ban just had to turn. To his horror he saw a baby that resembled Kazuki a lot! Slowly, but surely another small figure kept trying to climb up the bed, but failed every time. 'I'm dreaming!' Ban made himself think. He had a sinking suspicion that the baby with blond hair _was _Ginji and the other _had _to be Kazuki!

He dragged himself to the edge of the bed, only to figure out that he too was small. His eyes looked as he brought his small, chubby hand to the front of his face… "What the hell?" he shouted.

After his little outburst he heard several voices crying. Ban turned his attention over to the small figure trying to climb the bed. 'Juubei,' he thought. Indeed, the small samurai had been trying to get on the bed to comfort Kazuki. Ban stretched out his hand, which Juubei noticed and took hold of. He pulled him up with all his might and succeeded in getting him to his destination.

Juubei crawled over to Kazuki and petted him until Kazuki looked at him. "Juubei?" the baby whispered. Ban's eyes widened. 'We can talk?' he thought.

"Holy crap! We can talk?" he said aloud, startling everyone in the room. Juubei nodded to confirm a yes to Ban question.

"How did we become babies?" Kazuki sniffled and leaned in closer to Juubei for comfort.

"I am not sure, Kazuki. However, we are in Uryuu's apartment by the looks of it. How we came here is another question I have been thinking about too," Juubei answered Kazuki.

Ban kept thinking and thinking about their situation. After too much thinking, he noticed that they were all wearing baby clothes. He took notice that he, Ginji, Kazuki, Juubei, MakubeX, Himiko, Hven, and Akabane were all there.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Ban looked at the door of the room… Wide opened.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N Awesomeness!!! I finished the first chapter!! Alright, I hope you all liked it. Heck, it raises questions like, "Who did that to them?", "Why Toshiki's apartment?", and more!! Well, please let me know if I should continue or just give it up right now. Thanks for reading, you amazing readers!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter II**

* * *

A/N: Hello, people!! Well, I decided to pick this story to write a chapter for. I have others that need loads of attention! Well, my stalker (you know who you are) wanted me to write another chapter for this one, so I will! You can all thank her for that. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I will never own Get Backers!

* * *

Inside the bedroom, all eight babies were currently sitting on the floor. They had all struggled to get down from the two beds in the room, except Kazuki, who had helped from his protector. "Well, do any of you remember how this happened?" Hven asked, looking as stern as a baby could look.

All were quiet. No one recalled a single detail of what had happened or why. "Maybe, it's Toshiki?" MakubeX guessed. All pair of eyes looked at him thoughtfully. Several ideas crossed their minds, but none would seem like Toshiki to do. Even MakubeX didn't believe his own guess.

A low growl was heard, distracting everyone from their thoughts. Kazuki blushed slightly. "I feel hungry…sorry," the small, cute baby whispered before nestling his face on Juubei's shoulder. Ginji let out a soft affectionate noise. The sight was cute, and had made them all nearly gush with warmth. Juubei smiled and stood up. His legs wobbled a bit, but he managed to walk towards the door of the room.

"Where are you going?" Himiko asked.

"Kazuki is hungry. I need to get him food," he said with bright, determined eyes. The other babies looked at each other and decided to follow him. However, none could manage to walk right. Ginji fell face flat and began to cry, which made Ban fall and comfort poor Ginji. Himiko tried as well, but fell right into Akabane, whom was saddened since he had began to walk so perfectly before Himiko bumped into him. MakubeX and Hven didn't even manage to stand at all. And baby Kazuki failed to walk as well. Juubei could have sweat dropped at the sight of seven babies trying to walk, but didn't.

Ginji whimpered slightly. "I guess we'll have to crawl, right, Ban?" The person in question nodded and began crawling towards Juubei. They all soon followed and managed to arrive at Toshiki's kitchen. The entire room could actually be considered hazardous from their view. It was toxic as well. The garbage hadn't been taken out in a while, sharp kitchen utensils laid scattered around, and the floor was extremely dirty.

Apparently, Juubei had ignored the dangers since he was currently pushing a wooden chair towards the refrigerator. He struggled with it, but he couldn't ask the others for help, especially since they couldn't walk! When he got the chair close to the refrigerator, he stopped and went over to open it. Slowly, the door opened and revealed food. And just as he had expected, the freshest food was high up inside the refrigerator. He turned his head and looked over at Kazuki, who had taken a liking to playing under the table with Ginji and MakubeX. "What would you like to eat, Kazuki?"

Before Kazuki could open his mouth Akabane interrupted. "Do you even have teeth, Mr. Kazuki?" Ban laughed at the way a toddler Akabane addressed Kazuki.

Baby Kazuki opened his mouth and was about to stick a finger to check whether he had teeth or not, but Juubei quickly interrupted. "Perhaps you should let someone take a look inside your beautiful mouth, instead of risking getting sick from all the germs in this place." Kazuki blushed a little, but nodded.

"I'll do it!" Ginji said, overjoyed.

Kazuki opened his mouth and Ginji inspected. "Yeah, you have like two growing!" Kazuki thanked him.

"I guess eating solids is out of the question." Kazuki's statement was acknowledged by Juubei. He managed to get a carton of milk that Toshiki usually bought. He never knew why the man bought milk in individual sizes, but it worked out perfectly today. He managed to get down from the chair and land flat on his butt. They all flinched, but Juubei seemed fine. He walked over to Kazuki and handed him the small carton of milk. Kazuki had a bit of trouble opening it, so Juubei helped him. His protector even went as far as to feed him, which was a cute sight to everyone.

"How many teeth do I have?" Ginji asked Himiko. She leaned in and examined. "You have four full grown baby teeth. How about me?" And so they all kept examining each other's mouths until everyone was satisfied.

"Please be quiet. Kazuki fell asleep," Juubei announced after awhile. Indeed, baby Kazuki was comfortably snuggled up to Juubei. While he slept, the rest got to the refrigerator and began getting food, mainly milk.

"I hope we get back to normal soon," MakubeX said as he drank his milk.

"I know! I miss my gorgeous body!" Hven pouted.

"Whatever. I just want to be able to walk," Himiko said.

"Ban, do you think we'll get normal soon?" Ginji asked as he flipped the milk carton over, seeing if it was all gone.

"I hope we do. Being like this is hell!"

"I rather like the idea of Mr. Kazuki and Juubei being a couple," Akabane stated the strange comment that made them all look at him with large eyes. "However, if they do not wish to be a couple… I can take care of Mr. Kazuki." Akabane grinned.

Kazuki sneezed, waking himself up from his short nap in the arms of his samurai.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope my crazy stalker/great friend liked it… did you? Well, thanks for reading! Wasn't this chapter so cute with baby Kazuki and baby Juubei? CUTE!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter III**

* * *

A/N: OMG! I thought I lost this file! That was a close one! Well, thanks for all reviews and everything!!! It means so much! I'm not sure if I have an idea right now, but something's bound to pop up, right?

Disclaimer: Look at the last two chapters… Good. Do I own Get Backers? Nope.

* * *

"So, now that we had our food… What's next?" Ban said to seven other babies. Ginji seemed to be thinking harder than the rest. He kept making faces and grunts, as if to say to the rest that he almost had an answer. They all leaned in, closer to baby Ginji and waited for him to say something.

"I… had an accident!" baby Ginji wailed. He cried so loud that the rest of the babies all went deaf for a minute.

"Bastard! I thought you had the answer!" a very angry baby Ban shouted at the top of his lungs. Ginji cowered behind Himiko to escape from Ban's wrath. All the babies calmed themselves down and stared at Ginji, who became uneasy with so many staring at him.

"How are we going to change him?" Hven asked.

All the babies immediately moved away from the crying Ginji. "Where are the diapers?" Kazuki asked. Everyone looked around the kitchen, and figured they should move to the bedroom again. All, even Ginji, crawled or walked back to the bedroom. They began to look around the floor and under the two beds for any sign of diapers. They searched the closet and bathroom floor, but nothing was found.

"I don't think Toshiki has diapers," MakubeX stated the obvious. They were all tired and just collapsed on the floor.

"So now what? Ginji's going to keep crying if we don't…" Himiko stopped and glanced over at Ginji's direction. He was sleeping soundly next to Ban, whom also had his eyes closed.

"They're sleeping," Hven said.

"Well, I'm sleepy too," said MakubeX as he drifted off to sleep as well. He was soon followed by Akabane, Hven, and Himiko.

Juubei and Kazuki glanced at one another. "What now? They all fell asleep, Juubei."

Juubei nodded and walked over to Kazuki. He sat himself down and pulled him closer to his chest, which was still as strong as ever. "How about if you rest as well, Kazuki?" Chocolate brown eyes looked up at his protector with curiosity.

The often silent man had never noticed how much Kazuki's eyes shined. Or how his hair always felt silky and looked beautiful. And he had never at all noticed how his lips looked so inviting and pure. He gulped nervously.

"Juubei…" he whispered. Baby Juubei looked down at him. Slowly baby Kazuki leaned up and briefly met his samurai's lips. Both felt a warm sensation, like a river of joy.

Juubei and Kazuki both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes with a bit of a blush on their cheeks. "I think I…" Before Kazuki could finish, the front door to the apartment slammed opened and heavy footsteps approached.

In an instant, Juubei took Kazuki and hid him under one of the beds. "Stay here. Do not come out unless I say so." Kazuki wanted to remain by Juubei's side, but he knew better than to disobey. He felt so close to the man, so he knew that out of his feelings he would obey. 'Please let it be someone that can help us,' Kazuki hoped mentally.

* * *

A/N: There you have the third chapter! So what did you think? And just who exactly came into the apartment? Friend or foe? Find out next time! Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy, thanks for getting me in the writing mood. And thanks for that story! 


	4. Chapter 4

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter IV**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! They make me feel so special. Well, I am sick right now, and it's cold. I'll do my best to write this!

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter… I'll stop writing these, since we all know I don't own Get Backers.

* * *

The heavy footsteps had finally reached the room that they were all in. Kazuki gulped nervously from under the bed. He tried to sneak a peak at the person, but instead he ended up seeing Akabane's bare bottom. 'When did he lose his diaper?' Kazuki thought as he backed away, further in under the bed.

"What the hell?" Kazuki's ears perked up at the voice. He recognized the voice in an instant.

"Toshiki!" Juubei and Kazuki both shouted, glad to see the fierce man once again.

Apparently, Toshiki hadn't heard them because he was too busy picking up all the babies from the floor. He placed them all in one bed. Soon he came across Juubei.

"Uryuu, what happened?" Juubei asked, in his stern voice.

"For the first time I won't have to listen to you. Thank goodness babies can't speak," Toshiki said as he picked up Juubei and placed him on the second bed, away from the others. "Where's Kazuki?"

Kazuki came out from under the bed, even though he knew Juubei would be angry with him. He looked up and saw Toshiki staring down at him with caring and loving eyes. And just like any cute baby would, Kazuki stretched out his hands and flexed his fingers, so Toshiki could realize that he wanted to be carried.

"Nice to see you again, Kazuki," he said as he held Kazuki in his arms. He sat down next to Juubei and placed Kazuki between them. From on top of the bed, Kazuki noticed that all the others were awake already.

"Kazuki, I think that Uryuu cannot understand us," Juubei said to him, which just appeared to be gibberish to Toshiki until he saw Kazuki nod his head.

"So you all can understand each other?" whispered Toshiki with some confusion.

All the babies nodded, much to Uryuu's surprise.

"Can he change my diaper?" Ginji asked, but didn't receive an answer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that is chapter 4. Thanks for reading… I still need to write one more story. Someone reviewed, so I'd feel guilty if I didn't update it. I still love my video!! LOL. 


	5. Chapter 5

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter V**

* * *

A/N: Well, time to update again, ne? Hm, where did I leave off?

* * *

"Well, I should tell you guys that this was all an accident… Er, can you understand me?" Toshiki asked, half-expecting the answer already. The babies nodded, and he continued. "Well, Emishi wanted to play a prank on Shido… Things got out of hand, and somehow led to you turning into babies. Emishi had this powder that he said was given to him by some strange man, and decided to use it on Shido. You were all at the Honky Tonk, and he happened to drop the powder, affecting anyone near the powder instantly. That's how you all got like this."

"EMISHI IS SO DEAD!" shouted Ban loudly, but to Toshiki it sounded like he was drowning.

"How could this have happened?" Hven asked, tears streaming down her face at a steady rate.

"Dumb bimbo! He told us!" Himiko replied, smacking Hven on the head three times.

"Well, who was the person that handed Emishi the powder?" MakubeX raised the question, halting them all in their babbling.

"It would have to be someone that knew him," Akabane said with a slight yawn.

"Yes, that is true. However, was this a deliberate attack… Or pure accident?" Kazuki questioned, with his finger on his chin as he thought.

"Kazu-chan, you look so cute like that!" squealed Ginji.

"Ginji! We have a crisis here!" Ban whacked Ginji several times, before letting him go.

Toshiki sweat dropped. He had seen many unusual scenes in his day, but this was by far the strangest of them all. 'It's going to be a nightmare to baby-sit them all!" Toshiki stood up and went over to Ginji. He could see the bubbly baby get even more excited.

"Yeah, I could smell it from there," Toshiki said, referring to baby Ginji's diaper.

"He's going to change my dirty diaper!" Ginji exclaimed happily, making everyone sweat drop and nod their heads.

Toshiki carried Ginji away from the others and into another room for the moment. They all began to wonder why until Ban answered. "He just doesn't want you all to look at Ginji's little…"

"I think that's uncalled for!" Kazuki scolded.

Ban merely smirked. "Just wait and see what Uryuu does to you when it's only him and you!"

Juubei glared hard at Ban before putting his tiny arm around Kazuki. "Do not let Midou scare you, Kazuki. Besides, I will be here to protect you." Kazuki smiled at him and hugged him.

"Maybe Akabane was right about those two becoming a couple," Himiko whispered into MakubeX's ear. The boy nodded in agreement.

"I'm back! I'm back, Ban!" Ginji shouted happily, as Toshiki placed him next to Ban.

"Well, now what?" Toshiki asked, unsure about what he should do next.

* * *

A/N: Baby Ginji finally had his diaper changed! What's next? I have no clue! I know how I want to end it, but I am slowly coming up with ideas. If you, my good readers, have any ideas… Please help! Thanks for reading. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for doing the beta work! 


	6. Chapter 6

**How Did This Happen?****

* * *

Chapter VI**

* * *

A/N: I thought it fair to update this one since I am updating my other stories… Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

"So where did Toshiki go again?" MakubeX asked the rest of the babies. They had all been content so far, but they still didn't like the fact that it was Emishi that made this hell for them.

"Um, I think he went to go get more food and diapers for us… Since someone here can't help but crap every ten minutes!" Hven snapped at Ginji,

Ban got in front of Ginji and threw his bottle at Hven. Both babies glared at each other.

"Come on, stop fighting," said Himiko, trying her best to not lose her patience.

"She's a bitch!"

"Am not, you pig!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Himiko shouted.

"Himiko, please don't shout," MakubeX pleaded.

"You shut up too!" she snapped at him, making MakubeX whimper.

"Guys, no fighting!" Ginji spoke up.

"Everybody, calm down," Juubei said to them all.

Soon all but two of the babies began to fight. They pulled each other's hair and punched as hard as they could with their wimpy fists.

"My, they should behave like savages," Akabane commented to Kazuki.

Kazuki shook his head. "No, Juubei is not a savage. He is doing his best to keep peace between them all." Kazuki smiled.

"Dear, Mr. Kazuki, you act as if you're in love with the samurai man… Are you?" Akabane purred into his ear, making Kazuki feel uneasy.

"Well… I … Juubei and …" Before Kazuki could mutter anymore, the door opened to reveal Shido with Madoka next to him.

"Great, some of them are fighting… Good to see Kazuki and Jackal know how to behave as babies, eh, Madoka?" The blind girl nodded.

"They must look so adorable. Do they, Shido?" she asked with a cheerful voice.

"Well, most aren't ugly, if that's what you mean. Snakes for brains is the goofiest looking one in the bunch. I think Kazuki might look adorable, though." Shido went over to Kazuki and picked him up.

'I'm saved!' Kazuki thought.

Shido placed Kazuki in Madoka's arms and sat her down in a chair. "I'll get this place cleaned up. Just rest, Madoka." And with that Shido left to clean the rest of the apartment.

"He likes her!" all eight babies shouted, startling Madoka a bit.

* * *

A/N: Well, let's see how Shido and Madoka fair with the eight babies… Can you imagine being their babysitter? Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter VII**

* * *

A/N: Well, due to certain events that took place this week (my teacher's death and helping out at a school function) this chapter's a bit late. This will be the last for this year (this goes for all my stories), but I will start updating next year. Though this story is nearing the end already. I've been trying to cheer myself up a bit, and it's helped to read fan fictions and to write them as well. I even wrote one dedicated to him, but in another fandom. However, I am super busy and tired. Special thanks to my beta who's been working hard, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And a special thanks to all my lovely reviewers and readers! You've helped make this story the 4th highest read story I've written!

* * *

Night had fallen sooner than other days, but no one needed to complain about that. Inside the small apartment Shido had finished cleaning and Madoka had just finished telling the babies a story to help them fall asleep. Shido walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Told you," Ban whispered to Ginji, whom was currently picking his nose.

"Wow, Ban! How did you get to be so smart?" Ginji asked, finger still in his nose.

Ban closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. He would've beaten Ginji up if MakubeX hadn't rolled over and knocked him, making him land on top of baby Ginji. Ban opened his eyes and noticed his lips were touching something soft, like a flower's petals. He didn't have to think of who he was kissing because it didn't take a genius to figure out that he would kiss the only person that was right next to him… He pulled away immediately and blushed.

"Go to sleep, electric eel!" Ban turned away from the blond and feigned sleep.

Ginji looked at him with tearful eyes, but didn't do anything else. "G-goodnight…"

Kazuki saw what had happened, and he started to feel something deep down. Suddenly, his whole world began to quiver. He found himself thinking about what his future might hold, a future without Juubei. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he fought them back.

"Kazuki?"

Turning around, Kazuki saw Juubei only centimeters away from his face. There was nothing holding him back right then and there, so he went for it. Juubei held Kazuki for the longest time after their kiss. He felt different, and knew that something was going to happen soon.

"Shido, are they asleep?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be sleeping… Um…" Shido stared incredulously at a full grown MakubeX laying next to Ban and Ginji. They boy had gotten back to normal, and was now butt-naked in front of him. He thought about leaving MakubeX like that, but his instinct told him otherwise.

"MakubeX, wake up," he whispered into the boy's ear.

The boy woke up and stared at Shido with bleary eyes. "W-what's wrong?" He yawned.

"You're back to normal!" Shido exclaimed, waking up everyone else in the room.

All the other babies looked at the now full-grown MakubeX and either complained or cheered. After realizing that he wasn't wearing clothes (except for the shreds of the baby clothes), he blushed and hid behind Shido.

"Well, this means that we can get back to normal!" Himiko said enthusiastically to the others.

"Damn, he's lucky," Ban hissed.

"I wonder how he got back to normal," Kazuki whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can think of this as hope… And I really do hope that we can get back to normal before Valentine's Day!" Hven said with sigh.

Juubei looked down at the bed, and began to think of their situation. Something indeed had happened, and that something helped MakubeX get back to normal. However, why MakubeX, and what was it? Before he could go on thinking, the door slammed opened and in came Toshiki with boxes in his hands. They were colorfully wrapped, with ribbons on them.

"Hey…" Ban said to them.

"Isn't tomorrow…" Ginji continued.

"Christmas Day?" Kazuki finished.

"Yes. So it appears that they got us gifts," Akabane deducted.

All the babies smiled at the three adults, and now full-grown MakubeX, for their kindness and generosity.

* * *

A/N: Dudes, I just gave you like two chapters in one! Cool. Well, I didn't have much planned out for this chapter, so… Hm, I have no clue as to how they're going to get back to normal, so if anyone can make some sense out of all this, please tell me. Hm, I'll do my best to come up with a solution! And I still have like nine stories to finish writing… Bye! Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter VIII**

* * *

A/N: My head hurts a lot. Today I achieved nothing that could be benefit me, but I helped out others with their problems. So, since I did so little I decided to write this chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Hm, I think this might end being finished sooner than I predicted. That's good considering that I have two new ideas for Juubei and Kazuki. I still need to type up my other four ideas. Maybe this Friday I can. Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them since they make my day shine a lot brighter! Thanks all of you! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

A month from their holidays had passed and so far MakubeX had been the only one to have been back to normal. It went without saying that the rest of the gang had grown restless and impatient over figuring out a solution to all of the mess.

"Don't worry, I'm working on trying to find a solution," MakubeX said to the babies. He then smiled at them and stifled a giggle. "Wow, you all look really silly as babies," he laughed.

"That computer geek…" Ban hissed. He clenched his fists and started shouting every horrible word he knew. Of course, that did nothing since MakubeX could not understand him or the others.

Ginji frowned. "Ban, it's not helping. He keeps laughing harder," he explained to his angry friend.

Ban huffed. "Damn jerk. Well, he's not going to help! We need to figure out some solution. Hey girly, couldn't you think of something?" he asked Kazuki, who frowned when he heard what he was being called now.

Kazuki looked down at the bed. "I'm afraid I don't have any ideas or solutions. MakubeX is our only choice at the moment," he said.

"Not entirely," a smooth, cold voice startled Kazuki from behind.

Juubei immediately pulled Kazuki into his arms, away from Akabane. "Juubei," Kazuki whispered into his protector's chest. Though they were babies, Kazuki still felt the same warmth and comfort from his Juubei that he always felt.

"This is exactly what I meant. Mr. Kazuki and his protector kissed and a mere second later, Mr. MakubeX turned back to normal. Perhaps it is their kisses that will bring us back to the way we are suppose to be," Akabane shared his theory. He looked on as the others thought about his words, and as Kazuki blushed furiously and buried his face into Juubei's chest.

"Wait… They kissed?" Ban asked, with disgust in his tone.

Himiko nodded. "Yeah. Why, Ban?"

"How can you take it so normally?! They kissed! They're guys!"

Ginji sighed heavily. "Ban, there's no need to sound so disgusted. If they like each other so much, then they shouldn't be banned from kissing, right?"

Hven and Himiko nodded in agreement.

"WRONG!" Ban shouted. "It's not right!"

Kazuki buried his face deeper into Juubei's chest. He could feel his protector growing uneasy about their current situation. 'Please, Juubei, don't let his words influence you at all. If you were to leave me, then I'd die!'

Before the argument got any worse, Juubei decided that it was his time to speak up. "Midou!" Everyone turned their heads to the usually quiet Juubei. "It is not fair. You are going against what you truly believe. Do not lie and tell me that my love for Kazuki is wrong! Love should be shared with whomever desires it. It is a beautiful thing to have. Do not oppose me on this matter, Midou! You love a man, too, correct? Listen to your minuscule heart, and tell me the truth!"

Tears ran down Kazuki's face. He was so happy from hearing Juubei admit his love for him. A smile grew on his face as he looked up to see a very serious Juubei glaring at Ban. Something had changed about his protector, something that made it possible for Kazuki to know that he didn't have to worry about his future with Juubei.

"I DON'T LOVE A MAN!" roared Ban. He stood up, for the first time, and walked over to the samurai.

"Your love his messed up! People like you should die!" He drew his hand back and punched Juubei on the eye. Everyone gasped or cried out.

MakubeX, whom had been working on his laptop, figured out that a fight had broken out between the babies. He rushed right over and separated Ban from the others. "Oh, Juubei!" He picked up the baby and carried him away from Toshiki's bedroom.

"Ban, how could?!" a very dejected Ginji asked with tears in his eyes.

Hven scowled. "That was the most immature and disgraceful thing I've ever witnessed!"

Himiko merely glared at Ban.

Kazuki was in tears, and refused to look at Ban. He felt arms pick him up and gently stroke his hair. "It'll be alright, Mr. Kazuki."

All the babies turned around, and sadness and anger were soon replaced with feelings of perplexity. Akabane had grown back to normal. He looked exactly the same, except for the lack of clothes that made everyone blush from embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being short. So, Ban's a little cruel in this chapter. However, do you really believe that he's actually like this? And Akabane is on to something, isn't he? Oh, and if anyone gets offended by this, then sorry. It's part of the plot, and if I was homophobic, would I be writing this stuff? Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter VIIII**

* * *

A/N: My big brother's getting married!! I am so happy for him! Thanks for the great reviews and for adding it to your favorite and/or alert lists!!! Sorry for the delay too. Thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Enjoy!!

* * *

MakubeX came back into the room after handing off Juubei to Madoka and Shido. Sighing in relief, he pushed open the door and felt his jaw touch the floor. "A-Akabane?" His eyes drifted to the babies and then back at the grown man. "P-Put s-some clothes o-on!" He ran to Akabane, picked off Kazuki from him, and tossed a sheet at the nude man.

"My, we are both males. Why should we be shy?" The Jackal asked the teen, whom blushed even more.

Ignoring Akabane's question, he turned to the babies and was about to ask how Juubei got injured when he remembered that none of them would be able to respond back. He sighed and looked away from them, only to look at a still naked Akabane and turn back to the babies. "Why is everything so insane?" he asked himself.

"If it's any help, I think interaction between Mr. Kazuki and his protector allows the rest of us to turn back to normal," Akabane answered.

The teen looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. "How did you come to that theory?"

Smiling his famous smile, Akabane answered, "I merely observed them. They kissed once and allowed you to turn back. And when the samurai man declared his love for Mr. Kazuki, I turned back to normal."

'Normal?' MakubeX thought. "I see. Perhaps you are on to something, Mr. Akabane," he admitted. The teen looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Mr. Kazuki, you're going to help everyone here!"

"Everyone but Ban," Himiko whispered loudly, earning a hiss from Ban.

"Um, Mr. Akabane, can you take care of the babies? I'm going to go with Madoka, Shido and Toshiki. I'll tell them about your idea and hopefully we can get both Juubei and Kazuki to… Wait! Juubei declared his love for…" MakubeX blinked and looked at the baby in his arms. His gaze went back to Akabane, whom nodded with a smile. The teen nodded back and left the room.

"I've never seen MakubeX look so lost in his life," Hven said to them.

Ginji nodded. "At least, now MakubeX knows. With the help of Juubei and Kazuki's love we can all get back to normal!" he cheered.

"Except Ban," Himiko whispered again.

"Shut up!" Ban shouted and turned his back on her.

* * *

MakubeX reached the living room and saw Shido placing Juubei on the couch. The other baby looked better already. "Thank goodness," he said.

"MakubeX, why did you bring Kazuki?" Shido asked.

"Right, um, well… Akabane turned back, and he told me of his theory." MakubeX explained and saw the doubtful looks on Madoka, Toshiki, and Shido. "It could work," he said, making sure they heard him loud and clear.

Toshiki sighed. "At this point, it wouldn't hurt to try."

MakubeX smiled. He walked to the couch and sat Kazuki next to Juubei and leaned in to observe them. "Go on," he whispered to them, suddenly feeling that he was in a zoo looking to see whether two animals would mate or not. "Do something," he urged them.

In order to avoid looking at MakubeX, Kazuki turned to see Juubei. "A-Are you feeling better, J-Juubei?" he asked, almost timidly. Kazuki raised his arm and touched Juubei's face lightly.

"I feel… Yes. And you?" Juubei rested his face on Kazuki's soft hand and nuzzled into it.

Kazuki blushed a little and brought Juubei into a wonderful embrace. "Juubei!" He snuggled to him too. "I love you so much, Juubei!" Kazuki began to feel his eyes water. Tiny drops of bliss fell onto the protector.

"I always knew we were meant to be together, Kazuki," Juubei whispered merrily.

MakubeX wiped a tear from his eyes. Shido smiled along with Madoka, whom felt the happiness in the room. Toshiki looked on with a content look on his face. However, the cute display of love didn't last long as they heard shrieking coming from Toshiki's room.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

The others in the living room made their way to the bedroom, along with Juubei and Kazuki in their arms. In front of them they saw Akabane dressed and covering the babies' eyes. Across from him, Hven and Himiko were standing with sheets around their bodies.

"GET US CLOTHES!" both shouted at the group.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I got tired of typing. Thanks for reading!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**How Did This Happen?**

**

* * *

Chapter X**

* * *

A/N: My brain is broken at the moment, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Thanks for all the honors (reviews, alerts, and favorites) that have been bestowed to this story! You have no idea how much they mean! Oh, Happy Valentine's Day!! I know there are some people who hate this day, but still… Have a lovely day! Thanks to Minty Flake fro reminding me. Oh, and I keep forgetting to put this… I have a forum for Get Backers up right now. If you feel like discussing anything feel free to go and post something up, despite of what the discussion topic is. I began to discuss Toshiki now. LOL.

* * *

"Okay, so Ginji. Ban, Juubei, and Kazuki are left… This means that Dr. Jackal's theory was correct!" MakubeX exclaimed, a fist in the air.

"Yeah, but how do we get the others back to normal?" Shido asked. He looked down at the floor and saw Juubei with a protective arm around Kazuki's waist.

"Perhaps they should get into bed together," Akabane suggested with a quiet smile on his face. After noticing that everyone was staring at him, he said, "It was a mere suggestion," he smiled again, "but you were all thinking that too."

Ginji looked at Kazuki and then at the others who were discussing their situation. "Ban-chan, do you think we'll get back to normal? I think I have a diaper rash."

"Does it matter?" the brunette answered. "There's not much left for samurai boy and girly to do, so I doubt we'll get back to normal."

The blonde's eyes turned watery. "Why do you hate that they love each other so much, Ban-chan?"

Ban looked away from his blond friend. If he had a cigarette in his hand, he would have taken a long drag out of it. "It's wrong…" he replied weakly.

"I don't believe that, Ban!" Ginji shouted, bringing the room into silence. "There's something else!" No longer able to hold back his tears, Ginji broke down and crawled away. Shido picked him up and handed him over to Madoka.

Kazuki looked at Ban and at Ginji. With a heavy breath, he tore himself away from his love and walked over to Ban. "Midou!" he shouted. Ban turned around and soon regretted it as a hand collided with his cheek. "You're cowardly! How much longer will you keep lying to yourself and to Ginji? You think those feelings are wrong only because you're trying to deceive yourself!"

Ban glared. "Shut up, freak! How dare you think you know more than me! You're wrong!"

"Am I? Your mouth may spill lies, but your eyes will never betray what you feel! You want Ginji! You love him! You want him to love you! You can't live without him!" shouted Kazuki.

"FINE! I WANT HIM! I LOVE HIM! I'M A FREAK JUST LIKE YOU!" Ban panted and fell to the floor.

Ginji paused his sobbing and looked at Ban, eyes wide and stained with tears. "Ban…" He did his best to clean his face and managed to escape from Madoka's grasp. He crawled over to Ban and hugged him. "I love you, Ban!"

"Do you guys have any idea about what happened?" MakubeX asked.

Himiko shrugged. "It looked funny."

"Yeah, but I doubt that's why Ban and Ginji are embracing now," Hven said.

"Kazuki," Juubei called. Kazuki turned to him and gave him a wide smile. "You did great, Kazuki."

The Fuuchoin smiled again. "Juubei, thank you. You gave me the courage I needed to do that. I love you." Kazuki made his way back to his love and hugged him, but…

"My, Mr. Kazuki, you have a wonderful backside," Akabane purred, much to everyone's discomfort.

"Wow, he's right. I would kill to have Kazuki's figure," Hven commented. Pretty soon everyone turned around and saw a naked Kazuki and Juubei embracing. Needless to say, both were turning red, a color almost never seen on either.

"This is… mortifying," Juubei muttered.

"Yeah…" Kazuki whispered, trying to cover his backside so Akabane wouldn't whistle anymore.

Moments later, both were fully clothed, but another issues had surfaced. "I thought for sure that all four would be back to normal. I guess not," Toshiki said.

"Maybe… Akabane's right," MakubeX mumbled, his face absorbing more color.

"I've been right before, my dear Kazuki," Akabane said with a wink.

* * *

A/N: Uh… Well, I think I might have to put a lemon in here… or a lime scene. How'd this happen?! I feel that I should thank Stratagirl for sending me a wonderful AMV called "Get a clue", since it inspired me to write this. Amazingly, the anime isn't even Get Backers! Thanks for reading!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**How Did This Happen?**

**Chapter XI**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to have not updated. However, here's chapter 11! Enjoy! And thank you all for the reviews and everything else too! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

"How are Ginji and Ban going to get back to normal?" Himiko asked the group. They could see Ginji playing with his rattle, almost a little to excited. Ban, on the other hand, was with his arms crossed over his chest and fuming.

Akabane lowered himself and picked up Ban, who began to punch him on the chest. It however had no effect on the dark-clad man. "Perhaps these two need to share a little kiss," he suggested to the group. Though they had all remained quiet, no one had bothered to argue with him. After all, the man had been right about previous situations.

MakubeX gazed at Akabane for a moment before nodding. "Let's do what Akabane says." He picked up Ginji and walked over to Akabane who held Ban in his arms. "Okay, are you two ready?" he asked.

The blonde shook his head. "Ban-chan, what's going on? What do they want us to do?" he asked, panic in his voice.

With a grunt, Ban answered. "They want us to kiss, Ginji." Not that he was going to admit it, but Ban had expected Ginji to retch. When he turned his head, Ginji's lips were on his. He was stunned, and soon began to feel a blush coming on.

When MakubeX and Akabane parted them, both were panting. It irritated him to have done that in front of an audience, but Ban understood. Not only had they kissed, but it the idea had worked. Both he and Ginji were back to complete adults… Naked, but adults nonetheless.

"I need clothes!" he shouted at them before hiding behind his love. Ginji tried switching positions with him, but he held his ground. It soon turned into a fight.

The group sighed loud enough to have stopped the fight, but it had no effect whatsoever. "At least our friends are back to normal," Kazuki whispered to Juubei, who nodded in response.

"They may be, but there is more to be done," a voice said. It came from the doorway, and all eyes turned to see their new visitor.

* * *

A/N: I think one more chapter and that may be it for this story. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**How Did This Happen?**

Chapter XII

* * *

"It's you!" Ban shouted, still trying to hide behind Ginji, who kept squirming and complaining about Ban always trying to save his own skin. "What the hell are you doing here? And what do you mean by there's still more to be done?"

Ginji managed to get the upper hand long enough to look at the person they were all staring at. "Clayman!" he said, perplexed about her presence there. "Um, did you have something to do with what happened to us?"

Clayman nodded. "I was the one that handed that powder over to Emishi," she admitted. Before anyone could shout at her for that, she began to speak. "The sole reason to do that was so I could thank you for all that you've done for me. Not just myself, though, but for everyone that you've helped."

MakubeX stepped forward. "I mean no offense, but how is this thanking us? We had to go through a lot of trouble when we were infants."

"Yes, I admit that this got out of hand. Some of you were not suppose to have turned into infants, and others that were suppose to turn into infants did not. However, the result came out exactly as I had planned it." She smiled at them and waited for anyone to say or ask something.

With his hand on his lover's, Kazuki spoke. "I see now," he said with kind eyes, "You planned for us to remain blissful for our the rest of our lives. In other words, happiness for a lifetime, correct?"

"Right. You all deserve more than just thanks and money for your services," she said, bowing. "I must go now, but I hope that my little trick helped you all in some manner. Goodbye." With one last bow, she walked out the door.

Ban, who had managed to get his hands on a bed sheet, spoke. "So, anyone else feel like this was a total waste of time?" There were some nods, but most of them remained silent, thanking the woman that had helped them.

"We should celebrate," Hven suggested, much to everyone's delight.

The evening's celebrations were a huge change from what they had endured. Love was not the sole thing that was a result of Clayman's plan. They had also tightened their friendship bond, which was more than they could've asked for. Many surprises were unraveled as the night went on, promises of marriage were made, and new confessions of love were proclaimed.

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to all the readers and reviewers, and to those that added this story to their favorite's list and alert list. Sorry for the corny ending, but this is where it was heading. Thank you all! Special thanks to my beta, Brokehnshardsofmyheart99!


End file.
